Miracle or Curse?
by Mangled Misfit
Summary: Angel Arden is a mutant. See her life as she deals with her abilties and the problems she is faced with. Is she a miracle or curse? Madeup Xmen character
1. 12:01

**AN: **Hello to all readers. This story is based on the made-up character Angel Arden. She is a mutant. This is sort of like an alternate universe, so the storylines to the comics may be different. I do not own the X-men, only the characters: Angel, Sharon and Nathan Arden. It is also based on RPs I do with friends. If you wish to check out the X-men forum we formed, check out: http/xmenrpguild. can find me there under the username _Eden_. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**12:01**

Eleven thirty-seven flashed on the digital clock. It laid on a small night table beside a bed. There slept a young girl no bigger than ten years old. Her long blonde hair brushed against her cheeks as soft sighs left her rose coloured lips. Around her room inhabited her necessities such as the usual dresser, closet and table. Stuffed animals had their place around the room, keeping watch, as it were. They were mute companions keeping observation on their kind-hearted caretaker in her deep peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, downstairs Mr. and Mrs. Arden sat quietly in their seats. Mrs. Arden with her light brown hair and matching pair of blue eyes sat in her rocking chair knitting as her husband with blonde hair and hazel eyes read the daily news. It was a cool summer's night as the crickets chirped noisily from outside. From the small window there could be seen the lamp posts lighting up the roads path. Currently, the outdoors was deserted, nothing disturbed the peace and quiet of the community.

The silence soon broke between the Arden couple. They only seemed to be licking their verbal battle wounds from moments ago. Sharon Arden was the first to step back into the conversation. She released a soft sigh. "She's ten now. She has had her powers for 2 years now. I think it's time we focus on it and help her take control of it. We don't want her to use them for something bad. Nathan, we're going to have to start explaining things to her. She needs to know what she is going through…"

Nathan placed his newspaper down and then removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "Sweetheart, we have been through this. We already spent two hours on the matter. Quite frankly I'd love to go to bed." Sharon looked cross at him.

"Clearly you're too busy at work to see anything around here! You know what I have to go through? Sometimes our daughter comes home with tears in her eyes. It's bullies from school, Nate! You know the town has been spreading rumours and you know what? These rumours, for once, are true." Sharon took a breath in and talked more softly. "You heard what the doctor said that he can't fix her. There is nothing we or he could do about it so now we are left with our only option, which is help her through this and love her as she is." She took a pause. "Remember, when the doctor, said that in many cases, families and friends are not accepting of someone they know to be a mutant. It is a very rare case that someone would want to live among them."

Nathan jumped in. "Mutant," he said almost completely disgusted with the word. "The term monster could even be used. Why did our daughter have to be a mutant?" It was more like a question he just needed to say out loud, he didn't expect an answer for it.

Sharon looked at him sadly. "Nate dear, it's true that we are faced with negative aspects to the situation such as our daughter is categorised, by some, as a mutant. But I believe we should see it as a wonderful thing, as a gift." Nathan sighed, giving in. He knew all to well his wife was correct. Sharon rose from her seat and sat near her husband, placing a hand on his. She leaned over placing a kiss on his cheek. "We have to tell her sooner or later, before it's too late…" she whispered. They were engulfed in silence for five minutes, reflecting on what was said.

"Well, let us go to bed for now. We can start telling her tomorrow morning." Nathan said softly. Sharon smiled as they began to head for the stairs.

Suddenly, there was a loud clash. A window was shattered, glass flying into the house glittering and sparkling on the wooden floor. A large rock laid in the middle of the sea of glass, logically was the source of the window's destruction. Nathan went over to the rock, noticing a note attached to it and picked it up. It read:

_**DEATH TO MUTANTS AND**_

_**MUTANT LOVERS!**_

Nathan clutched his fists, crumpling up the note in anger. 

A scream cut the air sharply from upstairs. It was followed by a cheer from outside. Sharon ran upstairs and darted to her daughter's room. As for Nathan, he dashed outside catching a glimpse of the attackers. They chanted repeatedly, "Death to mutants and mutant lovers!" as they went back into their car. Laughter echoed through the night air as the vehicle's tires screeched as they drove away, leaving the scene.

Sharon made it into her daughter's room. There was glass everywhere, covering up the floor, teddy bears and the bed. A small part of the wall was sprinkled with crimson. Mrs. Arden cried out. "Angel!" She hurried over and wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Baby, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"My arm and cheek hurt…" A little voice answered, her cries muffled. Her mother looked to her, noticing little slashes on her daughter's right arm and a long scratch across her cheek. The child's mother picked her up and carried her down the stairs, looking over at her husband. Nate turned to face them, appearing horrified at the sight.

"Is she alright?" He yelled with mixed emotions of sorrow and anger rolled up into one.

His wife was quick to answer. "Shh… She has only a few cuts. Nothing serious. She will be okay."

Nathan walked over and kissed Angel on the forehead. The couple looked to each other. Finally Nate scratched the back of his head. "Sweetheart, it's not safe here anymore. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Sharon nodded in reply. "Then I suggest we leave tonight and head to my sisters."

"Alright." Nathan breathed out. "We have no time to pack. Threats like these aren't to be taken lightly."

Angel whimpered in her mother's arms. "I don't… want to leave. This is home." Tears swelled up in Angel's eyes.

Sharon looked down at her, a tear fell down her cheek. Her husband grabbed the keys and went over to Sharon, taking Angel. His wife soon followed, taking the passenger's seat at the front, as Nathan placed their daughter in the back, securing her with a seatbelt. Dark clouds began to roll in, covering the skies. Once everything was ready, Nathan took his seat, started up the car and they left behind the life they knew.

Angel sadly looked out of her window as her home passed before her eyes. Rain began to fall.

The car ride was quiet as ever, no one spoke a word. They were all recovering from the traumatic event, which occurred only moments ago. The only thing that was heard was the repetitive pats of rain droplets hitting the roof of the car. It created a soothing sound, relaxing little Angel as she watched the water stream down the glass of her window, like a tear falling down someone's face. Her sad looking eyes stared out into the darkness of the night.

The car's clock read eleven fifty-three. Angel was too scared to fall asleep. Even though her eyes ordered her to close them, she refused. She shook her head lightly.

"Sharon…" Nate quietly said, trying to hide the concern in his voice, "Look in the right view mirror." His wife's eyes scanned the reflection in the mirror, which showed two vehicles behind them.

"What does it mean?"

"They've been following us for quite some time. It doesn't look good." He began to speed up. What he feared had happened, the two cars echoed what he had done, travelling at a faster speed. Both cars trailed behind, getting closer and closer. Lightening flashed into the dark sky, illuminating the road only for a moment. In seconds, there was a bash to the rear of the Arden's car. It repeated again and again.

"Mommy!" Angel screamed.

Nathan pressed on the gas, moving faster. The second car manoeuvred to the left, hitting the car's side. It left a huge dent in it. Nathan swerved but gained control again. The cars' engines roared like one lion against two. Then the unexpected happened, the two attacking cars braked, stopping in the tracks completely. The cars disappeared as more distance came between them and the darkness covered them.

Nathan released a heavy breath. "Is everyone ok?" He said in a hush tone.

"Yes." Sharon announced.

"I'm alright, daddy." Angel spoke softly, wiping a few tears away.

Nathan broke into a small smile, grateful that his family was unharmed. "You know Angel, you are a really brave girl." Then he turned to his wife. "I don't think they'll be back. They won't be able to reach us by the distance we travelled already. So I think we'll be able to travel smoothly now." His wife looked at him admiringly.

"I think it's time to tell her, Nate. We've been holding this all in for way too long. It's up to us to make this all clear to her what's going on."

"Very well…" He only said those two words then became silent and kept his eyes on the road.

Sharon turned in her seat to look at the matching pair of blue eyes from the identical one's of hers to her daughter's. She placed a loose strand of light brown hair behind her ears before she cleared her throat. "Angel, darling."

"Yes, mommy." Angel automatically answered.

"I have something to tell you, honey. So I want you to listen and try to understand."

Angel nodded.

"From the age of seven, you became," Sharon try to search for the right word, "…different from other people. You had received a gift, a certain power. Your father and I noticed since then that you are what some people call a mutant. You are special Angel. We have seen you are capable of healing or causing physical pain at will, most likely by touch. Do you remember that little bird that fell from its tree one day? You picked it up and fixed its broken wings with only a touch of your hand. But something went wrong and a second later the bird slowly died in your hands. I remember that day, you were so sad… Do you know of this power you have?"

Angel looked into her lap, only nodding. She understood this all to well what her mother was speaking of.

"Alright…Well, in today's world people aren't so accepting. Some have the tendency to fear what they don't understand. That is why there was an attack on the house and car tonight. There are some people who don't agree that there should be gifted people, usually they call them mutants, living in the world. But your father and I want you to remember to use your special abilities for good things. We want to try and help you control those powers so that you are able to stay safe and keep the people around you well too. But no matter what mommy and daddy want you to know that we love you the way you are. We love you very much Angel."

Sharon paused, reaching around her neck. She removed whatever it was and kept it in a fist. Angel's mother stretched out her arm in front of her daughter. She let the object drop, keeping the string wrapped around her fingers. There, sparkled a small crystal figurine of an angel. The crystal glistened beautifully, almost as if it winked at the young girl.

"Do you like it?" Angel's mother questioned.

"Yes! It's pretty, mommy."

"It's yours…"

The blonde hair child's blue eyes lit up at the words. Her mother dropped it in her daughter's lap. Angel placed it in her hand gently as if it were the most precious thing in the world. She admired the little angel in the palm of her hand. It's crystallised body was perfect and emitted beauty. The little girl placed the new necklace on her neck, tying it herself. It sparkled softly once it was in place.

The storm raged on, seemingly only to get worst. The lightening stuck ever so often, having thunder accompany it with every slash that cut through the sky. Rain poured down more violently, washing over the road. It was getting visibly harder to see the road, so Nathan had to pay even closer attention to where he was going.

Sharon looked back at her daughter. "Angel, I want you to hold onto this." She handed Angel a small white envelope. "When you see Aunt Maggie, I want you to give this to her." Angel nodded.

"Ok mom."

Sharon grinned at her daughter, now wearing the necklace. "It looks beautiful on you, baby love."

Nathan looked at his rear view mirror, glancing at his little girl. "Prettier than any angel in the heavens."

Angel made a wide smile but it soon faded as she looked up front through the window. Two huge lights were heading in their direction. "Daddy, look out!" She shouted.

From that moment on everything seemed to go into slow motion. Nathan's eyes scanned back to the road, the car being harder to control with the huge puddles on the road. He tried to drive to the side of the street but the vehicle swerved, sliding slightly now. Sharon had a fearful expression etched on her face. In that split second, a large truck came into view, the front lights blinding Nathan. The car spun out of control, moving headfirst into a massive vehicle. This is when both car and truck collided, crashing into one another. Glass exploded everywhere; the Arden's car was compressed at the head of it. All passengers jerked forward, in the momentum of the crash. Everything seemed to stop as quickly as it started. It was silent, everything held still. Darkness engulfed the scene, killing all of the light that was once there.

Angel's closed eyes flickered before they began to gradually open. She moaned a little finally feeling the pain she was experiencing and blinked, trying to remember where she was. She saw the car windows missing and the whole car was a wreck, it looked nothing like what it had been before. She tried to get up in her seat but she fell back into it. She was reminded of her seatbelt. She struggled in it but it was stuck. Angel gazed up to the front seat. Her parents did not move. Her father was mangled, laying over the steering wheel, covered up in shards of glass. As for Angel's mother, for an instance she did not move, however, suddenly there was a choke of breath.

"Mommy…" The child spoke sadly, tears forming at the sides of her eyes.

"Angel…" Her mother coughed, "keep strong. Remember you are special, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She coughed again. "We love you…" Angel's mother slowly closed her eyes, taking her last breath. She became motionless.

The car's clock had been stopped from the crash, locked on 12:01.

Angel's eyes went wide in shock. She stuck out her hands but was still tied in her seat. "Mommy wake-up! Dad, open your eyes. I'll help you!" She groaned in frustration. Angel closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in. The little girl carefully reached near the buckle, stretching out trying to reach for it. "Just a little closer," she whispered. She gave it her all and tapped on the belt, freeing herself. Angel sat up and went over to her parents. She touched her mother's face. "Wake-up, please. I'll help you…" She placed her tiny hand at her mother's heart. Nothing happened. Then Angel touched her father's back. "I'll help you get better." She moved her hand to her father's head, touching his soft blonde hair. "Open your eyes, Daddy. Daddy, please?" Still nothing happened, both adults laid still without releasing a single breath of air.

The inner pain of this cut deep into her heart. "Mom and Dad, don't leave me here all alone…" Angel's shoulders shook as she wailed uncontrollably. The tears seemed to come at a never ending pace.

When Angel couldn't take it anymore, she pushed her door open and ran into the harsh rain where the rain came beating down on her. The blonde haired girl ran on the road with her bare feet and got soaking wet very fast wearing only her nightgown. The tears mingled with the droplets of the rain that fell onto her face. Angel was emotionally and physically drained. She was finally worn out. The young girl collapsed to the ground into a puddle of water covered up in blood and mud caked to the bottom of her feet. Her necklace flashed a dark red light. Moments later, it faded leaving her completely alone.


	2. Awakening

**AN:** Hi again! Just wanted to say I don't own X-men stuff. But I do own my made-up characters Angel Arden and Maggie. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Awakening**

White light shone brightly down on Angel as a constant beep repeatedly droned on. A_m I dead?_ She asked herself in thought. She opened her eyes, squinting to get a better look at where she happened to be. _Well, if I am, heaven must be a hospital room._ She sat up in her bed, giving herself a little pinch. "Ouch!" She said out loud. _Ok, so I'm not dead…_

A nurse stuck out her head in Angel's room. "Are you okay, dear?"

Angel nodded.

"Alright. Well, now that you are awake, I'll get the doctor and your aunt." The hospital nurse made a smile and vanished from sight.

The little girl processed more thoughts through her mind. _Aunt Maggie_? _Why aren't my parents here to get me? Was that car crash real?_ _I want this to just be a dream…_ Her hand lingered to her neck, raising it up. She felt the necklace, touching the shape and the crevasses of the small figurine_. So this is real..._ She thought. Angel closed her eyes, a tear ran down her cheek. _Angel, keep strong._ Her mother's voice echoed within her head. So she opened her eyes again and wiped the tear.

The room was quiet except for the monitors that droned on as they continued to work and kept status on their little patient. Finally, an older man in a long white coat, like the colour of fresh fallen snow, entered the room followed by a woman, shorter in height accompanied with a soft colour of brown hair. The woman reminded her of her late mother, she recognised this woman to be no other than Aunt Maggie.

Both adults came in quietly, closing the door behind them. _Oh-no,_ Angel thought, _When grown-ups close doors, it usually means they have something serious and important to say._

"Hello, Miss Arden. Nice to see you awake." The doctor gave a faint smile to Angel then looked down at his clipboard as he pressed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He flipped over the papers. Most likely, glancing over all the stats and studying them to come to a conclusion before he spoke out loud again. He finally placed the board down on the table. "Well, young miss, it seems like you've experienced a miracle. That crash should have been fatal for you, yet survived it. You managed to escape with only a few scars. Nothing to worry about. You'll heal nicely." The doctor seemed to be talking to Angel's aunt at the same time. "Did as much as we could and I don't see why you couldn't leave whenever you wished." The doctor stepped aside to talk with Aunt Maggie. "Well, I'll leave you to it. There is nothing for you to worry about. Though, I would recommend to clean the cuts ever so often and just keep watch that they don't get infected." Then with those final words, the physician left the room, leaving both of them alone in the dull white room.

Aunt Maggie spoke first, "They found that envelope in your pocket. It was the only thing that you had with you." Angel looked over at the table beside her. She reached out for it.

"Oh," She spoke for the first time since her awakening. "My mother wanted me to give it to you." She reached out, handing her aunt the tiny package.

"Thank-you," Maggie replied. "What a pretty necklace you got there."

"Thanks. My mommy gave it to me before she…um…" Her voice started to break.

Her aunt cut in. "I know, I know. It's okay."

Angel breathed in.

"I got you some clothes and sandals from the lost and found here at the hospital. It's only temporary. So how about you get dressed and I get you out of here? I'll buy you breakfast. I heard that the hospital food here is so bad that the flies won't even eat it. That's got to tell you something…" Her aunt jokingly stated.

Angel broke into a tiny grin.

Once Angel was dressed and the paperwork was signed, Maggie and Angel walked hand in hand to the parking lot and made their way to the car. The blonde haired girl stopped in her tracks, fearing what laid before her.

"Oh dear." Her aunt said to herself. She sighed, bending down to face Angel eye to eye. "Sweetie, I know you don't quite like cars after what happened. But you have to be a big girl and overcome this fear, before it controls you. It's now or never. I promise that I will drive slowly and if you get too scared I'll stop. Can you at least try? Will you do that for me?"

Angel nodded.

"I can't hear you. C'mon girl, I know you have a voice somewhere in there. Let me hear it!" Aunt Maggie tickled her ten year old niece. The small girl giggled with a smile on her face.

"Yes!" Angel had said between the outbursts of laughter.

"That's better." Maggie travelled to the driver's side. "Get in."

Both of them got in and automatically placed their seatbelts on. They headed onto the road, going as slow as they could possibly go, just as Aunt Maggie had promised. Yet Angel was still somewhat tense, gripping the edge of her seat. Her aunt saw her from the corner of her eye and reached out, turning on the radio. The blue eyed child listened to the up beat song, slowly allowing herself to listen and relax more. Before she knew it, they had reached their destination at the restaurant.

As they made their way in, they were directed to their seats, choosing a booth near a window. Scanning the menu, both of them searched for what their empty stomachs desired. In time, the waitress came to their table to take their order.

"Pancakes and orange juice, please!" Angel said, enthusiastically.

"Just eggs and toast for me. Oh yah, and coffee too, please." Maggie requested.

"Very well." The waitress left with their orders, leaving them in peace.

"Well, Angel, I just have to say you're one lucky little girl surviving something like that. I know you might not want to talk about it but we might as well get this chat out of the way and make things clear between us. I think you are ready to hear the truth. Personally, I think I shouldn't have to sugar coat these maters for you. I think you reached the end of your innocence after last night. Well, you should know that I am now your guardian. I know I can't live up to your parents but I will try to do my best to take care of you. I don't have any kids of my own so I'm not actually sure how to treat children. So this is what I will do, treat you like any other person I would have to deal with. I won't treat you like a little girl anymore."

Angel nodded. She was a little uncomfortable with how bluntly her aunt had spoken, never really seeing this part of her, but in some way she liked being treated with such special information. It was the forbidden adults' conversations that children shouldn't understand or be allowed to hear. Yet Angel felt privileged to be hearing all of this.

"I must tell you while you were changing in your hospital room, I read the contents of the envelope. It basically explained your special abilities." Her aunt pointed out discreetly in public, saying she knew Angel was a mutant. "Well, I have to say that I won't treat you any different from anybody else. You're still the same, only you have some enhanced modifications. Sort of like you have the choice of fries but you, my dear, are the super sized fries."

Angel laughed at the odd comparison.

"Well, you get the picture." Aunt Maggie said laughing too, realising the silly statement she had just made. "Anyway, I just wanted to get that all out in the open. Remember that you can talk to me whenever you want. As well as, tell me anything that is bothering you. You got that?"

"Yes, Aunt Maggie." Angel grinned at her peppy, high-spirited aunt.

The waitress finally returned with the food. "Here we are, orange juice and pancakes for the young lady," placing the plate down in front for Angel, "and coffee, eggs and toast for you," she delicately placed Aunt Maggie's plate down. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thanks. We're good."

"Alright. Enjoy." The waitress disappeared.

Angel reached for the syrup, drowning her hot cakes in the sweet, sticky substance.

"Mmm…" The small girl hummed.

"Well, look at that, I thought I'd never see the day when pancakes could swim." Both girls, young and old laughed together as they enjoyed their simple but lovely meal.

An hour later, when they were happy and full, they made their way back to the car.

"We have one more stop before we head back to my place." Aunt Maggie announced. Driving, they headed to the shopping mall. "We have to find you some new clothes. I can't have you wearing one pair of clothes now, can I? I'm not a big fan of shopping but for you, I'd do anything." Maggie said as she stepped out of the parked car once more. Angel and Aunt Maggie walked into the enormous establishment in search of clothes. Travelling from store to store, they were in luck finding some brand new attire. Angel thought it was interesting to be picking out her own outfits.

Five shopping bags later, Aunt Maggie and her niece walked throughout the shopping mall.

"Aww!" Maggie spoke out loud. "I almost forgot something. We need to get you shoes!"

So yet again both girls ventured for another store in search of shoes. Once they found one that showed promise, they entered. After only a few trials, Angel found a comfortable pair of sneakers.

"Alright, girlie! I think I'm officially shopped out. How about you?"

"Yup. No more shopping for me." Angel replied.

"I say it's time we head to my home. How does that sound?"

"Sounds Good."

The lock clicked with a turn of the key. As the door opened, Aunt Maggie walked in followed by her little permanent guest. Her house was small but it was a roof over their heads. From the door, it directly led them to the living room, which connected over to the kitchen. From there, was a hallway that linked to two bedrooms and a washroom.

"I know that it isn't much, but it's home." Angel's aunt said with a small smile. "I'll let you explore. I'm sure it won't take you long to see this whole place. I'll bet it'll take you less than a minute to see it all. Anyway, make yourself at home. Oh yah and if you want to find your room, just walk pass the kitchen, then the curtain of beads and it's sort of straight ahead. You can't miss it."

Angel stepped slowly on the floor, looking to the living room and eyed the kitchen. She walked to the beaded curtain, casting them aside with a single hand. They knocked together making a short pleasant sound as she passed by. Then the first door she saw, she went over to it knowing that it was her new room now. Angel carried her shopping bags to the room, dropping them to the floor as she shut the door behind her. She placed a hand out touching the bare wall, gliding her fingers on the smooth surface. Walking over to the bed, she fell back and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. Blue light poured in through the window onto her. The stars twinkled lightly in the night's sky, lingering with the pale moon. Finally, she burst into tears as she rested there alone on the quilted sheets. Angel took off her necklace, entwining the string between her fingers and placing the crystal angel in the palm of her hand. She traced it with a finger. The saltwater tears poured down, drenching her pillow, as she reflected on everything that had happened in the last few hours. Each memory stabbed her heart and pierced the front of her mind. Angel clenched the necklace in her hand as all her emotions leaked out.

She cried herself to sleep.


	3. A Promise is a Promise

****

**AN: **You know the drill... Do not own the X-men. I wish I did though. However, I am proud to say I own Aunt Maggie and Angel in this chapter. Enjoy. R&R.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

A Promise Is A Promise

Charcoal clouds ruled the skies as they tainted and sucked out all the life and blue that had been there that morning. The trees, swaying in the soft breeze, looked black under the gloomy atmosphere.

A week had passed and it was the designated day for Nathan and Sharon Arden's funeral. Near the cemetery's gates, sat Aunt Maggie's parked car. Angel sat alone in the passenger's seat. Looking down at her hands, she heard the driver's door open as Aunt Maggie got back into the car. She had already visited the graves. Both of Angel's parents were buried early that morning. There wasn't going to be a priest or anyone else to visit the grave site. Aunt Maggie and Angel agreed that it was best to lay low and not make things too suspicious looking. Not only did Angel feel that it wouldn't be right to bring up how and why the deaths occurred, she also was not ready to relive that night again right now. So, for now, she thought it was best to start a new life where no one would know what she was. The young girl wanted a perfect life, even if it was only an illusion for the moment. She only wanted to fool herself for a little longer.

Aunt Maggie, dressed in black, turned to look at her niece. "You know it's okay to cry."

"I know, Aunt Maggie." Angel replied almost in a whisper. "But I think I wasted them all. I have no more tears to cry."

Aunt Maggie frowned at how sad it all sounded. She knew in her heart that this whole event made Angel grow up too fast. Before her eyes, in only seconds, her ten year old niece disappeared and transformed into someone stronger and older. It seemed the child had packed up, leaving her childhood behind and arrived into adulthood. Deep inside it hurt how fast this child gained the knowledge about the real world, seeing how painful and cold it can be at times.

"If you want, I can come with you…" Maggie started to say.

"No. It's okay," Angel cut her off. "I want to do this on my own."

The ten year old took a deep breath and took hold of two white roses that laid in her lap. She opened the car door, slamming it shut once she was out. The blue eyed girl walked up the dirt road, passing the bold black gates that greeted her into the cemetery. She looked over at the crippled trees, how their branches looked like outstretched arms with long bony fingers, reaching out. A few crows were perched on the branches, watching her as she made her way by them. They were the spectators for the day, seeing the melancholy reunion between the girl and her parents who now lay six feet under in their final resting place.

Angel stopped in front of the two gravestones that sat side by side with the engraved names of both her parents. She looked down at the carved stone. She stood their engulfed in her own silence until she finally broke it.

"I only wished that I could have saved you. I miss you both so much. I promise I'll visit you when I can. I won't forget you. I love you, Mommy and Daddy." Angel plucked the stems of the two roses. "Aunt Maggie is really nice. She is taking really good care of me. She even helped me gained confidence in talking more. Anyway, I know this isn't much of a ceremony but we both are trying to start over. I got these roses for you. Each one represents each of your souls." She said this as she reduced each flower to nothing but their separate petals. When she opened her hands, the wind picked up the white rose petals and carried them in the air current. Mingling and dancing together, they flew into the distance. "Both of your spirits are now free, free from pain and suffering. May you rest in peace somewhere in heaven. Goodbye, Mom and Dad. I love you."

Angel turned her back to the gravestones, walking away as her long blonde hair blew in the mild winds. The crows crowded together, their voices echoing as they squawked at each other. Meanwhile, the dark trees were animated by the breeze, softly their branches cracked and creaked as leaves left their previous wooden arms. The little girl made her way back to the car taking her seat once again in a quiet manner. Aunt Maggie started the car and began to drive off on the paved road.

"Aunt Maggie," the little girl started to say, "promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise." Her aunt replied sincerely.


	4. Finding Melody

**AN: **Thanks everyone for your great reviews. I'm happy to present the next installment to Miracle or Curse? Hmm... what do you think? Anyway, you know the usual... X-men are not mine. Yet I have the honor of saying Angel Arden, Aunt Maggie, Melody Jameson, Daveand Dean are trully my own. Enjoy. R&R.**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Finding Melody

A high pitched whistle sounded through the house as the kettle signalled the water had been boiled. Maggie took it off the stove, adding the hot water to her cup creating herself some tea. It was mid-day. All was quiet. Tranquility resided in the house for the moment. Aunt Maggie took her place in her chair within the living room. The woman watched her niece lay on the carpeted floor, surrounded by colourful wax crayons. The child's face was focused, concentrating on shading the colourless sky in her colouring book violet.

"Would you like to see my gift?" Angel asked plainly, out of thin air. The word "gift" was said in the most common way as if she was asking for a book to read. It was their little code word that they used in public whenever they stumbled on the matter. Naturally, Angel just stuck with using the word over and over again.

"Sure, honey," her aunt attempted to hide the utmost surprise she was experiencing in her mind. Aunt Maggie felt shocked and excited all at the same time that Angel was finally ready to share with her the power she possessed.

Standing up, the little girl headed over to the plant on the table. Touching it, the greenery wilted, changing to a black colour. She placed a hand on it, yet again, transforming the plant to a lush green, which made it better looking than it had ever been before. A flower blossomed, opening up showing off its decorative petals and complementary leaves.

Turning around to face her aunt, Angel proclaimed, "I have the power to make things worse in health or cure them by a touch of the hand."

Her aunt sat there speechlessly trying to process the information she had seen. Angel merely went back to the pages of her colouring book and started colouring again. The quietness washed over them as they just provided themselves company.

The ten year old girl had grown up on the inside but as she grew older, both inside and out had begun to match. Several years had passed and Angel was now thirteen years of age. She just woke up from her deep sleep, stretching out under the comfortable warm sheets. Getting out of bed, she searched through her closet for the day's outfit. Today was the first day of school; she was heading into the eighth grade. Angel didn't really have any friends. She only knew the people; they acted more like acquaintances. There wasn't really anyone she felt close to or had a strong bond with.

The teenage girl got her clothes on and quickly brushed her hair into a simple ponytail. She wasn't out to impress anyone. Over the years, she had the habit of just blending into the background so nothing would draw attention to her.

Angel grabbed her bag, walking out of her room and into the kitchen. Her aunt was there, having her breakfast in her cosy pink robe.

"Good morning, dear," Aunt Maggie greeted her.

"Mornin'"

"Ready for school?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Angel said as she had her head in the fridge, reaching for a bottle of orange juice.

"Well, Angel, I want you to at least try to make some friends this year. You can't go on being alone forever." Her aunt spoke in a more serious tone.

"Yah, yah, but I'm not promising you anything," she said, as she grabbed a breakfast bar then headed for the door with her ready-to-go morning meal.

"Don't break any hearts, kiddo!" Maggie smirked.

Angel rolled her eyes as she walked out of the door, the screen door slamming shut behind her. Walking down the three steps of the house, she made her way on the side of the street with her bag on her back and munching on her breakfast bar.

"No! Stop!" A voice called out.

Angel looked up, seeing two figures up ahead, one bullying the other. The blonde started to go at a faster pace, picking up her feet. Now running, she entered the scene.

"I'd leave that girl alone if I were you," Angel called out.

"And what if I…" The male bully turned to face Angel, clearly a foot taller than her.

"Why hello there, Dave." She said this with confidence, a small smirk curling at the corners of her lips.

"Ah. Hi Angel. I…I…" he stuttered, "didn't know you were there."

"Well, here I am. Now, will you stop what you were doing because to be quite clear, I don't like it."

"Ah, sure." Dave hesitated for a moment but picked up his bag, scurrying away as if he had a tail between his legs.

Angel smiled and turned back to the girl. "You don't have to worry about him anymore." Both of them started to walk together towards school. "Funny story, last year, he was trying to bully me too, but I ended up giving him a black eye." She gave a short laugh. "Anyway, he won't pull anything as long as I don't embarrass him again. You know its one of those things where a guy thinks he's are stronger than a girl." Angel paused, offering her a hand. "I'm Angel by the way."

The other girl took the hand and shook it. Her short brown hair bounced as they walked on. "Melody Jameson." Her eyes of green sparkled with joy. They both smiled at each other as they reached the school grounds.

Angel and Melody entered through the doors as the chatter rung in their ears from the many students. The bell went off, signalling for everyone to disperse the halls and head for their classrooms.

In no time, noon had approached. It was lunchtime. The cafetorium filled up quickly with students. They ate, drank and caught up with friends on how the day went so far, Angel walked in the crowded space, looking over the sea of heads. Then, something caught her eye. It was the girl from early that morning. The brown haired girl had her head lowered, sitting alone. Angel sighed, going over.

"Hey there."

"Oh, hi," Melody said, a smile forming.

"Want to get out of here?"

"What?" Melody was shocked by the words.

"Don't worry. It will still be on the grounds. Just follow me."

The girls left, travelling outdoors onto the grassy land. Angel guided Melody to a single tree. Its branches reached up to the sky and intertwined with each other.

"C'mon," Angel encouraged, as she climbed up, taking a seat on a branch and patted a place next to her.

"Ahh. I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"What if I fall out?"

"Don't worry, Mel. I'll be here."

Angel won her over by giving her a nickname, making Melody feel quite special. Soon enough, the pair was sitting contently on the branch, eating their lunch.

"I never saw you in the neighbourhood before. Did you just move here?"

"Yup," Melody replied, "Arrived here only a week ago."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you'll like it here," Angel told her.

"I think I will. I was mostly scared I wouldn't find anyone willing to be my friend. But I'm glad I met you."

Angel's heart leaped in her chest. The word "friend" made her excited and overjoyed mixed into one. It was a different feeling, something she never felt before, it was new. She never had a real friend before. It had sunk in, she finally had someone to call "friend".

Lunch had ended. Melody and Angel strode back to the entrance of the school. As they were about to go to class, the blonde turned to face her new champion. "Hey, are you free? You know, if you wanted to hang out. Maybe, a sleepover at my house?"

Melody's face lit up. "I'd love to! Of course, I'd have to ask my parents first but I know they'll say yes!"

"Alright. Meet me here and we'll walk home. We can get your stuff on the way."

"Okay! It's a plan!"

The bell rang and the girls departed.

Finally, the last bell rang to announce the school day had ended. Melody sat on the school steps, waiting. Angel arrived shortly.

"Hey. Wait long?"

"No, not at all." Melody stood up, brushing herself off.

The two friends walked away from the school. Angel directed Melody to her own private short cut. A railway track came into view and they walked upon it. From a distance, a bridge was behind them and grey smoke swirled into the dark blue sky. The area was deserted, there was no one except them. Angel raised her arms in the air, stretching.

"You sure your parents won't mind me suddenly showing up at your house?" Melody asked innocently.

Angel was taken back a little, not expecting a question like this. "Um…" She gathered her thoughts. "My parents died a few years ago. I live with my aunt." She said this plainly but then lightened up a little more. "She doesn't mind. She'll be gone to work all night anyway. She doesn't really care what I do. She pretty much trusts me. She sees herself as a free spirit, allowing me to grow up in my own way or so she says. Anyway, she's pretty cool and laid back." Angel reassured Melody.

"Oh." Melody said simply, thinking how hard it would be to live without her own parents.

In no time, the girls were on their street and at the doorstep of Melody's house. Angel waited as Melody went into her own house to get her things. While, the blue eyed girl stood there, she looked out onto the road, seeing Dave walk by. He seemed to see her too as his eyes went wide in surprise. Then he walked faster. Angel laughed under her breath.

"What's so funny?" Melody asked as she exited her house.

"Oh nothing, Just saw a scaredy cat." Angel smirked. "You ready?" She questioned, as she took one of Melody's bags.

"Yup." Melody confirmed as they travelled over to Angel's house.

"Race you," Angel declared. Melody smiled and then they both were off running, as they let the wind hit their faces. They laughed as they both reached Angel's door. Both of them went in, going through the hallway, passing the curtains of beads and into Angel's room. They placed the bags down on the floor. Taking a seat on the bed, they both sighed at the same time. Exploding into laughter, they teased each other of the moment's similarity.

Night fell, casting its dark sky over all and stars appeared emitting their small delicate lights from above. From Angel's window, a variety of blue hues cascaded down into the room. Shadows swam in the darkness of the room, playing upon the corners of the walls, while Angel and Melody laid on their backs on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Angel rolled over to herself side to face Melody.

"Mel, you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll order some pizza."

"Mmm…" Melody hummed, rubbing her belly.

Angel laughed as she grabbed the phone. It rung a couple of times before someone actually picked it up.

"Oh, hey, Aunt Maggie. Didn't expect you to be answering the phone tonight."

"Well, tonight's busy. So I'm all over the place. Anyway, I'm sure you aren't calling to just talk with me. So what would you like, missy?"

Angel laughed. "The usual but make it a large. I got a guest here."

"Oh? A boy?"

"No." Angel couldn't help but grin at the silly game her aunt likes to play, as if it were twenty questions.

"It's a girl from school." Angel put the phone close to Melody. "Mel, say hi."

"Hi…" She laughed at the craziness of the conversation.

"Wow. I'm so proud of you, Angel," Aunt Maggie said as her niece placed the phone back to her ear.

"Ah, yes, sound the alarms," the blonde sarcastically answered. "So you mind placing an order in and having one of the boys bring it over?"

"Alright. Will do, my dear."

"Bye, Maggie," Angel said before hanging up. She smiled.

"She seems cool," Melody said cheerfully.

"Yah, pretty much," Angel paused, "Want to make some popcorn while we are waiting?"

"Sure!"

The girls went over to the kitchen, retrieving a bag of popcorn and threw it into the microwave. Angel sat on the counter as her friend leaned on the opposite side of her. Popping sounds had begun, as the heat grew hotter in the machine, the bag slowly became larger.

"Favourite ice cream flavour?" Angel asked.

"Rocky Road. Favourite sport?" Melody joined in on the little game.

"Soccer. Favourite cereal?"

"Lucky charms. Favourite colour?"

"Blue. Favourite holiday?"

"Christmas. Favourite season?"

"Fall. Fav…"

The microwave beeped when the popcorn was ready. As well, it signalled; times up, game over. Angel went over and placed the hot popcorn into a bowl and brought it back into her room as she and Melody sat back down. The girls threw the tiny pieces of popcorn into their mouths.

"Truth or Dare, Miss Mel?" Angel went ahead and started.

"Hmm…. I think I'll be daring and choose dare."

"Oh! I got the perfect thing." Angel clapped, "I dare you to ask whoever delivers the pizza for his number!"

"Oh boy…" Melody said, slightly thinking what she got herself into. But on cue, the doorbell rang. Angel and Melody headed for the door.

"Hey Dean," Angel greeted, opening the door. On the front porch stood a young man five years older than the girls. He wore slightly ripped jeans and a black T-shirt. His dark hair peaked out from under his baseball cap.

"Hey Ange." A deep voice answered.

"I hear it's a busy night."

"Totally." The delivering boy handed her the pizza.

"Well nice of you to be taking a break from your busy schedule to come honour us with your presence." Angel said in a cocky manner. She left Melody there and Dean in the doorway as she went to put the pizza down and get the money.

Meanwhile, Melody stood there awkwardly, knowing what she had to do. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Hi, I know you don't know me but do you think you could give me your number?"

Dean, the delivery boy, hesitated but then reached into his back pocket and got a pad of paper. "Ah sure," He wrote down seven numbers. "There you go." He handed Melody a sheet of paper as she lowered her head, trying to hide how red her face was.

Angel came back with the money and paid Dean. She looked at Melody beside her and tried to hide a devious smile. "Nice to see you Dean. Thanks for the pizza."

"No problem, Ange. Anything for you." He smirked, heading back to his car. Midway he stopped and turned. "Truth or Dare, right?" Dean said, looking from Melody to Angel. Both girls burst out into laughter. Dean shook his head side to side lightly, grinning as he left.

Angel closed the door then went to the kitchen, Melody followed closely behind.

"Oh my, he was gorgeous!" Melody said out loud, followed by giggles.

Angel smiled. "I guess."

"You guess? Geeze. I wish I had that much confidence to talk to anyone."

"Hey, don't doubt yourself too quickly. You asked him for his number, right?"

"Yah, but that was different. It was on a dare."

"But you still did it."

"Hmm… yah. Point taken." Melody couldn't help but realise Angel was right. "How do you know him?"

"I know everyone at my aunt's work." Angel simply said as she handed Mel a slice of pizza on a plate. Afterwards, she served herself one.

The teenage girls partied their little hearts out. Angel turned on some music as they finished the pizza and leftover popcorn. Both girls shared stories and laughs through the night. Eventually, they retired back to Angel's room, resting in sleeping bags and blankets, yet they were still awake for now. They laid on their backs, looking up at the crystallised light on the ceiling.

"Angel?" Melody said quietly.

"Yes?" Angel answered back.

"Why are you so confident and strong?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I try not to care about what people really think of me. I live the way I want. As corny as it may sound, my aunt taught me a lot. She basically told me to be proud of myself, don't always confine myself to the sad side of life because that energy should be focused on happier thoughts. Aunt Maggie told me something I've always kept in mind and I quote, 'Live each day as if tomorrow was the end of the world. Make sure you have no regrets because soon enough they'll catch up to you and haunt you.'"

"Hmm… Words to live by, most definitely." Melody nodded.

Angel then asked, "What is it like to have your parents?"

"Annoying. Always on my back," Melody was quick to answer then paused, thinking it probably wasn't the type of answer Angel had wanted.

"It's ok. I'm sure a lot of teens feel that way. I'd probably feel the same way… But I guess I grew up differently with living with my aunt." She explained.

"But I think we can both agree that Mr. Pizza guy was cute!" Melody giggled.

Angel laughed.

Settling down, the girls merely enjoyed each other's company until they slowly closed their eyes, finally falling asleep.

Morning sunshine leaked through the glass window and into the room. It created warmth, the habitants within the space sun bathed. Aunt Maggie walked into the room, kicking Angel's foot with a boot.

"Wake-up, sleepy head."

Angel squirmed, slowly opening her eyes and got up. She looked over at her side and noticed Melody already fully awake. The blonde looked grumpy as Aunt Maggie smiled back and then left the room. In no time, the girls got dressed and Angel helped Melody pack up. The pair got a bite to eat. An hour had passed and it was time for Melody to leave. Melody stood on the porch with her two bags on each side of her, Angel leaned on the doorframe. Melody reached into her pocket and retrieved an object, placing it into Angel's hand.

"This is for you," Melody said. Angel opened her palm and saw a small colourful braided object. "It's a friendship bracelet." Melody smiled.

"Thanks," Angel smiled back.

Melody waved, then picked up her bags. She headed back home. "Thanks for having me. Bye, Angel!" She called out.

"See ya, Mel!" Angel said, as she fastened the bracelet to her wrist. She watched her friend walk down the road while she crossed her arms, with her back still against the doorframe.

Aunt Maggie stood next to her. "I see you now have a new friend…"

Angel looked down at her new bracelet around her wrist. "No," she shook her head. "She's my new best friend."


	5. Metamorphosis

**AN: **You know the drill. I do not owe the X-men nor does anyone else but they wish they did. Yet again, I do owe some of these characters, such as Angel Arden and Maggie. Also, thanks for the reviews! And I promise, original X-men characters will soon be entered into the story. Stay with me and I'll may it worth it. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Metamorphosis

"Angel? Angel… Hello? Are you listening to me? Angel!" A voice shouted.

The thirteen year old blinked, looking over to the door where her Aunt stood. Clearly, the girl had been daydreaming, lost within her imagination. The focus on her thoughts was distorted and the wonderful serene image in her mind faded.

"What?" Angel finally answered.

"I'm going to the store. Do you want anything?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"So you'll be ok?" Aunt Maggie tried to verify and confirm.

"Ya, I'll be fine."

"Alright. See you later," her aunt said, as she left the house and went to go shopping.

Angel sat on her bed and yawned. She turned over, getting on her knees and rested her arms on the windowsill. Searching the skies, she watched birds fly by in a vast space of blue. Finally, she got off her bed and turned on the radio. Some rock band was on, their intruments creating a dark, eerie sound as voices screamed their meaningful statements. Blonde hair shook, being sent everywhere by the girl bouncing her head to the beat as she played an invisible guitar in her hands. Once she grew tired of playing around, she headed down the hall to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard, Angel reached for a glass. The water flowed once the faucet was turned on. She got herself some water. Raising the cup to her lips, she drank the cool liquid. It was refreshing.

The smile she once had disappeared in an instant. Her hand shook. A tight grip was made around the cup. Soon enough the clear glass shattered in a thousand pieces in the girl's hand. Angel whimpered, staggering over the broken pieces. She held onto the side of the hallway, pressing her body against it as she pulled herself with her hands. Her fingers were like spiders creeping along the wall. Opening the door to her room, she stumbled in. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

On the floor, Angel was on all fours, gripping her stomach with one hand as she began to feel sick. The blood that flowed through her veins boiled, creating her whole body to heat up. Beads of sweat ran down her face. The skin on her back itched immensely. She desperately wanted to rip and tear at it but there was no way she could reach it. Angel yelled in aggravation and pain. Music from the radio blared into her ears. It screamed back at her. Placing her hands over her ears, she shouted, "Make it stop!"

Suddenly, it felt like someone stabbed her in the back with an ice cold knife just near the shoulder blades. All hell broke loose inside of her. She yelped. Tears just forming at the corners of her eyes. Two slits manifested on her back, the wounds slightly bled. The large cuts grew vertically. A surge of pain was sent through her entire body. She felt like her head would split open. Angel screamed. The back of her shirt was breaking apart.

In a blink of an eye two large wings burst from her back and appeared. Angel was breathing hard, gasping for air. She was gripping the small threads of carpet between her fingers. The wounds closed up as it repaired and secured itself at the root of both wings. Even though, the skin looked healed, the pain remained as well as the skin was still red from being raw. Drops of blood streamed down her back, staining the shredded shirt.

Angel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly got to her feet, making her way to the bathroom. Feeling the new weight behind her, she looked in the mirror. Her eyes went wide in surprise. Speechlessly, she placed her hands at the edge of the counter, leaning in to get a better look. _This can't be happening. They're not real…_She thought, trying to convince herself. Yet when she reached back and touched the soft, white feathers, she proved to herself it was true. She brushed her hair back with her hand as she sighed.

The young girl's mind wondered. _This is just great. When I thought this was all over, I get new installments. It's just what I needed. Now, I can finally go around saying, 'See I'm a freak!' _She slumped down, sitting on the bathroom floor. She knew in her heart that nothing would be the same and there wasn't really anything she could do about it.

Slowly, the girl removed her shoes and socks, losing them to the side. She climbed into the bathtub, laying in it with the rest of her clothes on. Turning the handle, she started the shower. Ice cold water poured down on her. Angel gasped but got use to it quickly. Leaning back, she closed her eyes as she felt every droplet fall and hit her skin.

Several hours had passed. The front door opened as Aunt Maggie walked in. Silence welcomed her home. "Angel! I'm home." After no response, she travelled to her niece's room. When there was no sign of Angel there, she went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Angel was still in the confinements of the bathtub. Her eyes slowly flickered open. There was another knock on the door. "I'm here," the girl finally answered, getting up. Angel shivered, taking her wet clothes off and placing a towel around her. "Do you mind getting me some clothes?"

A minute passed when another knock hit the door again, but this time softer. Angel hesitated. However, opened it creating only a small opening. The young girl grabbed her clothes quickly and slammed the door, locking it. Aunt Maggie raised a brow. This wasn't like Angel.

"Dear, are you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine." Angel said, retrieving scissors from the first aid kit and made two vertical cuts on her shirts. Then the teen got dressed in her dry clothes. Meanwhile, Aunt Maggie stood on the other side of the door, she wasn't going to leave the scene just yet.

"So, you planning on coming out?"

"Ahh…" Angel searched for just about anything to say but it ended up just being, "I can't." She exhaled, knowing it would be too difficult to hide the new transformation from her aunt.

"Did something happen?" Aunt Maggie spoke softly, trying to approach the situation delicately.

"Yes."

"You're not hurt are you?" Maggie had a hint of panic in her voice.

"No, no, I'm fine!"

"Well, then. Come out."

"It's different…I mean, I think it's the biggest change…"

"Angel Arden! You come out now! I swear I'll break down this door." Maggie grew aggravated at her niece's hesitation. She had a feeling it was related to Angel's abilities and only pushed her to help her, not to fear the mutant side that she possessed.

"Alright! Fine!" Angel called back. Aunt Maggie stepped back, crossing her arms.

Taking a deep breath, Angel turned the knob. As she took a step forward, she opened the door and walked out. The girl totally revealed her new look.

"Oh, Angel…" her aunt placed a hand over her mouth as it had dropped.

Angel looked at her aunt with watering eyes. She went over, placing her arms around Aunt Maggie "I thought you would be mad… I was so scared," the girl's voice was muffled.

"Oh, honey! I'm not mad. Maybe surprised, but I would never treat you any differently," Maggie patted Angel on the head. The two comforted each other as they stood together. "I promised your parents, that if anything should happen to them I would take care of you, knowing that you weren't just any normal girl. Angel, I'll take care of you no matter what."

Angel wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, then sniffed. "You know, they are also like my personal accessory," she said, making the matter more bearable.

"And you got a special offer, getting them for free you lucky girl! Now, I'm jealous." Aunt Maggie and Angel both laughed. The gloomy atmosphere seemed to be uplifted.

"So how about we try these bad boys out. Eh?"

Angel smiled, "Really?"

"Sure, I think it's late and dark enough that we won't have an unexpected audience."

Both Angel and Maggie got their shoes on and headed out into the backyard. There was a small light on, which lit up part of the yard. Moths flew within the bright white that shined, mesmerising them. Chirping, the crickets were out playing their nightly song. In the sky, a yellowish-white moon was out laying among the few stars that appeared. Angel got a ladder, leaned it against the roof and climbed it. Meanwhile, Maggie rounded up some pillows from inside, placing them where Angel would land if she should miss.

Angel breathed in. "Ok, well I guess it's time to try…" She bit her bottom lip, spreading out her wings. She jumped, just hoping something would happen. Unfortunately, she just ended up falling onto the pile of fluffy pillows below. The teenage girl groaned.

"Well, you didn't think you'd get it on your first try, did you? That would have been a miracle," Maggie pointed out. "Try again…"

Yet again the teenage girl climbed the steps of the ladder and focused on getting it right. Concentrating, Angel moved the wings on her back making sure they worked. Finally, the girl felt she was ready. Angel jumped up this time, moving forward with her arms stretched out. However, her face met with a pillow yet again. She was starting to be grateful for her Aunt's idea of bringing out the fluffy fall breakers.

Once again, Angel stood on the roof, looking down at Maggie. Her aunt gave her the thumbs up. Birds sung in a nearby tree. Angel's eyes watched them for awhile, seeing them jump off the branch and fly out. Then, Angel exhaled, her arms at her side. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She backed up. Afterwards, the girl ran several steps, pushing her self up and flapped her wings, as Angel had her eyes closed.

Opening them, she was feeling weightless. As she looked below her, Aunt Maggie was a distance away. "Oh my god! I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!" Angel shouted in victory, continuing to climb higher into the air. She began to glide. Suddenly, everything felt so natural to her. Cool air flowed under and over her wings as she flew at a constant rate. Angel laughed kindheartedly at her accomplishment. Looking down at the many houses below and the bright moon that shined above her, she tried to keep a mental picture to remember this happy event of her flying for the first time. After her fun, the girl glided back into the direction of her house. Finding it, Angel slowed down and gently landed in the backyard. Aunt Maggie clapped on her return.

"Wow! How was it?" Maggie asked, curiously.

"Awesome! It's like you're swimming through the air," Angel smiled contently.

After that night, Angel and Aunt Maggie knew what they had to do. Angel was no longer able to go out in daylight, knowing people would not accept her in public now. So it was decided she would be home schooled and that she would be free to roam the skies at night. It would be three years later that she would once again walk in the sunlight of the town's streets.


	6. Cage

**AN:** Don't own X-men, sadly. But I do own the made-up characters present in this story. Enjoy. R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Cage

Water poured from the facet as two hands cupped it, letting it splash onto the face. Droplets fell and the hands leaned on each side of the sink. The girl looked down into the sink then up into the mirror. The image reflected her sixteen year old self, as her twin blue eyes stared at it.

Exactly three years had passed and today was when Angel's life was directed in a new path. Aunt Maggie was already gone to work, leaving Angel home alone as usual. The girl had made an early call that morning. She was waiting for her invited guest. After unlocking the door, she headed into her room and just waited.

An hour later, the doorbell rang. Her guest was here. Angel called out from her room, "It's open! Come on in!"

Slowly, the door creaked open and entered none other than Melody. She had grown up too over the years. "Angel?" Melody called out.

"I'm in here."

Melody closed the front door and walked down the hall, pushing back the curtain of beads. As she passed them, they swung back into position making a soft sound like rain. Angel's door to her room was slightly opened. Melody entered and suddenly, froze into place as her eyes laid on Angel. From the bed, Angel stood up, her wings quite visible from her back.

"How?" was all Melody could say.

Angel stood a couple of feet in front of her old time friend. "Melody, you're the only friend I've had. I couldn't go on not seeing you or not telling you that I'm a mutant. Three years ago, when I stopped going to school, I grew these wings. My aunt and I discussed about it and in the end, knowing during the day that not all people are accepting of these types of differences, I had to stay hidden here at home. Aside from Maggie, you're the only person that I've told. If you hate me because of this and not saying anything to you earlier, I'll understand. But promise you won't tell anyone?"

Melody broke into a soft smile. "Of course, I won't tell, you're my best friend! I don't hate you. You're the first person that actually wanted to be my friend and I'm grateful for that."

Angel couldn't help but smile too. She went over and gave her friend a big hug. "Oh man, I've missed you so much!"

The girls were very happy to see one another again. They sat on the floor, catching up.

"Does it hurt?" Melody asked innocently.

"Well, not anymore. I got use to them. But the first couple of days that I had them, it hurt so badly. But now I enjoy the time I have at night to just fly around. I taught myself to fly," she explained.

Angel and Melody talked for about an hour, chatting on anything that came to their minds. They laughed and enjoyed the same old company they once had and shared. But soon enough, it was time for Melody to go to school. Saying Goodbye, Angel waved to her friend and then locked the door. Afterwards, Angel got a glass of water and returned to her room. Opening a window, she breathed in the fresh air and placed the glass on the small table near her bed. Angel laid down, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A scream pierced the air. "Angel!"

The sixteen year old shot open her eyes and sat up with a jolt as her own name had been called out. Racing off her bed, she travelled outside following the sound, leaving the front door open. Rocks and rough gravel scratched the bottom of Angel's bare feet. She ran, everything seemed to move so slowly. Up ahead, there was a silhouette of a group of people crowding around one individual. Between the black shadows, a silver light shined then disappeared into the crowd. A shriek echoed in the atmosphere like a siren. The sound seemed painful to Angel's ears as she ran closer and closer to it. Just then, the attackers dispersed, running from the scene and vanished from sight.

Angel gasped for breath as she fell to her knees in front of the stabbed Melody. Tears leaked down. "No. This can't be happening… No. No. It can't…" She placed a hand on Melody's wound trying to stop the bleeding. Angel held Melody, placing her head on her lap. Looking down at her friend, Melody groaned, "Don't cry…"

Angel wiped the tears away. "Who did this to you?"

Melody coughed. "I don't know. It all happened so fast."

"I think I can help you. I haven't tried this in a long time but I can probably fix you." Angel said, hoping, for once, she could help someone using her healing powers.

Melody exhaled, "I trust you."

Angel kept her hand on the wound, closed her eyes and concentrated. Her head started to ache as a cold sensation flowed through her fingers. Something wasn't right. Once she opened her eyes, Melody's wound was only worst and this time Melody was bleeding profusely. Angel's eyes went wide.

"You did all you could," Melody whispered, "Goodbye Angel..."

"Don't say that!" Angel yelled in anger. "Don't close your eyes," she pleaded.

But Melody was so weak now and had lost a surprisely large amount of blood. In Angel's heart she knew it was all her fault. She was the one that made it worst. If only she could have had better control. She looked down at Melody's face as her eyes closed and took her final breath. Melody's body went still, completely motionless. Angel was totally horrified, rocking herself back and forth. She was covered in Melody's blood.

Choking back the tears, she breathed in deep. Her hands shook, as her insides felt numb.

In the distance, sirens were shrieking from police cars and an ambulance. Angel set Melody's head down on the ground softly. She managed to stand unsteadily and then ran, leaving the lifeless Melody in a pool of red.

The sixteen year old girl ran as fast as she could. Her hair whipped behind her, the tears in her eyes blinded her a little. Reaching her driveway, she noticed Maggie's car. Walking up the stairs, Angel caught her breath, nearly stumbling over a step as she entered the house. The door slammed as she closed it.

"Angel? Is that you?" Aunt Maggie had heard Angel's entrance.

"Yes, It… It's me," she couldn't veil the sorrow in her voice.

"Are you…" Aunt Maggie walked into view, noticing Angel and the smears of blood over her. She stopped in her tracks. "Oh my dear! What happened to you?"

Angel's shoulders shook as sobs began to take control of her. "I…I…I killed her!" She paused as she looked down at her bloody hands. "I'm a murderer!" She yelled in fury. Aunt Maggie took a step forward. "No! Don't come near me!" The girl screamed, backing into the wall and slid down to the floor, wrapping her arms around her. Shaking, Angel kept mumbling to herself and cried as she lowered her head.

Aunt Maggie stared at her niece in fear. "It will be ok, Angel. Take a deep breath." She tried encouraging words to quiet down the girl. Angel's aunt couldn't help but think that Angel was losing herself in her own hatred and anger. However, Maggie couldn't give up, she wouldn't let herself lose another family member. It was clear now what she had to do. Knowing she should have done this three years ago, Maggie had been stubborn then, but now it only seemed to be the only thing left to do. She headed over to the kitchen and from a drawer she retrieved a small crumpled piece of paper. Unravelling it, she read the number and dialled. On the other end, Maggie listened to the repeating rings until someone eventually picked up.

"Xavier's School for gifted youngsters. Xavier speaking," an old, soft voice spoke.

"Hello Xavier. This is Maggie, Angel Arden's aunt. I talked to you about three years ago. I don't know if you remember me…" She paused.

"I remember," he said.

"Well, I thought I could handle things and let Angel have a normal life. But things just took a turn for the worst…"

"I see."

Aunt Maggie inhaled. "I think it's time for me to let her go, in order to help her. I know I can't keep her here further, locked up in this house like some wild bird." She was starting to come to terms with the issue. As hard as it was to say it, proving it to herself how much it hurt, she knew this was for the best. "So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think it's time for her to go to the Institute, where she has a chance to belong before she is engulfed in hating herself."

"Very well. I suggest that she arrive in a week's time. By then, she'll have enough time to calm down and it allows you to have a few days with her."

Maggie sighed.

"Everything will be okay," Xavier tried to comfort her.

"I hope so," she paused. "I promise Angel will be there in a week. Thank you, Xavier." She hung up and was hit by total silence.

Slowly, she walked towards Angel. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Angel flinched as Maggie reached out a hand, but she took it and feebly walked with her to be guided to a hot shower.

The days of the week had passed by quickly and tomorrow was Angel's time to depart. Most of the week, Angel spent her time away in her room just laying down on her bed staring up at her ceiling. Today was no different. Knocking on the door, Maggie opened the door a little. "May I come in?" She asked. Angel didn't respond. However, Aunt Maggie walked inside anyway and sat on the edge of the bed. "Angel. There is something I need to tell you. Tomorrow you're heading off to the Xavier Institute."

Angel sat up. It seemed to catch her attention. "You're sending me away? You don't want me anymore?" She asked sadly.

"No, no… I still love you Angel. But your powers are growing in such a way that they seem to be out of control and I admit I don't know what to do anymore. You need someone who can help you much more than I. You are in need of new friends that are going through the same thing you are, to help you get through this. We can still keep in touch and visit one another."

Angel looked down at her lap, thinking about it. _Everything is so messed up. I'm going insane just being hidden away in this place day after day. Maybe I need something new… maybe I do need help... _Looking up through the strands of blonde hair, covering her eyes, she said, "Alright, I'll go."

Aunt Maggie was content with such a simple answer. She patted Angel's head and spoke softly, "Okay, kiddo. Well, get some shut-eye. We'll be heading out early in the morning." Maggie left Angel's room, closing the door behind her.

The girl gently fell back, resting her head on the pillow. Her pure white wings wrapped around her shoulders like blanket as she breathed out. Falling sleeping, she thought, _I can finally break free of this cage…_


	7. The Arrival

**AN:** Hey, I'm back again with the next installment! I must say that I don't own X-men. Yet I do own Angel Arden andAunt Maggie. As well, my friends' characters are introduced: Jared, Celia and Brad. Now to the story... Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Arrival**

Voices mingled with each other among the crowd of people, lingering around the train station. There was people reuniting and those saying goodbye. Angel stood in the middle of the crowd, just watching them as they passed by. The grey skies cast over ahead, hiding the sun behind its thick clouds as soft winds blew and whipped around the girl's long hair. She yawned, still tired from waking up at five in the morning to get a ride here with her aunt. The loud speakers came on, a muffled voice echoed through the station, "Train six, now boarding."

"That's you," Aunt Maggie said.

Turning around, Angel faced Maggie with a blank face and eyes plainly looking at her. Maggie had gone to pay for Angel's ticket and returned to her to hand Angel the ticket. "Well, I guess you better get going. You don't want to miss it."

Angel lowered her head, strands of hair falling in front of her face as she bent down to grab her bag. She turned, walking away a few feet to make it to her train but she stopped in her tracks. Looking back at Aunt Maggie, she ran back to her. Wrapping her arms around Maggie, she said her farewell. She hated goodbyes but she felt she had to do this for her aunt for final reassurance that things would be okay. Finally, Angel let go and headed back to her bag without looking back. She couldn't take a second glance, feeling it would kill her will to move on and only provoke the desire to stay. This was it. She had to take this big leap of faith.

Her fingers gripped a tight hold on her bag as she climbed the steps to the train, entering it. Checking her ticket, she searched for her seat. _E9_. Angel walked through the aisle, reaching the assigned seat and sat down. She hoped she'd be lucky and have no one possess the seat next to hers. The blonde haired girl placed her bag down on the floor, at her feet. She leaned back in her seat, closed her eyes for a brief moment then opened them.

"All aboard!" Someone yelled. It was the final call for all passengers.

The girl looked out her window, noticing her aunt standing there just watching the train. Angel placed a hand on the window, longing to reach out and touch Maggie. She wished for this to be some horrible dream that she would eventually wake up from but the trained started to go into motion. Aunt Maggie seemed to be more out of reach by the second. The cold glass numbed her fingers and she flinched at the sensation. Removing her hand from the glass, she lost focus of Aunt Maggie and stared at her own reflection that looked back at her in the clear glass. She sighed. No tears fell. Sure, she was sad leaving her aunt but she had cried for Melody for the longest time. She was dried out. Recovering still, the images of the day still played out in her mind. Repeating and repeating, the thoughts were only a hurtful reminder of what she did and what she was. Her whole heart ached.

Crossing her arms, she sat back in her seat. She wore a large, baggy coat. It was the only source that was hiding her large angelic wings. It was dreadfully uncomfortable but she tried to remind herself that it would only be an hour long trip until she reached her destination.

Around her neck sparkled her crystal sculpted angel. It twinkled in the little light that was touching it. The small piece of jewellery somewhat gave her some comfort. The figure glowed a soft cloudy grey light for only a brief moment. Angel narrowed her eyes. It disappeared. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She disregarded it and bent down, retrieved her CD player and headphones. Placing the head gear on, she pressed play and turned the volume on high. Engulfed by the music, it drowned out the sounds of the passengers and the train. She felt separate from them, as if she was in her own little world, safe. Resting her head back, she closed her eyes. Darkness filled her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

_Running, running… Echoed footsteps, walking on the pavement. Angel came into view. She was the one running. There, stood Melody in front of her. The girl didn't speak, just simply smiled back at her. Then from the darkness appeared her parents. Angel spoke, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't save you! But they only stared at her, not speaking a word. Voices filled her mind. Her parents' voices echoed. Keep strong. Remember you are special, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. We love you… Then Angel heard her own voice play out in the echoes. Don't leave me here all alone…_

_She fell to her knees, placing her hands flat on the ground. Something wet touched them. She lifted them up, looking from one to the other. They were covered up in blood. I killed her! Her own statement had replayed in her mind. I'm a murderer! The thick blood dripped down from her fingers. Looking to the silent figures of Melody and her parents. She watched them as they were cast in the shadows that swallowed them whole. Goodbye Angel..._

Angel woke up with a start, her heart pounding in her chest. It pleaded to be rip out from it. She caught her breath.

"Miss? Are you okay?" The ticket handler asked, looking down at her concerned. She could barely make out the words from the music that blared into her ears. Angel removed her headphones from her ears, resting them around her neck. He asked her again, "Are you okay?"

_Okay?_ She thought. No one was just okay. It was just a question people just asked to be polite and then move on their way to get on with life. If you told them the right answer, they'd just go away. Angel nodded in response. "Yeah. I'm fine." He smiled then asked for her ticket in order to punch a hole through it, returned it to her then continued on with his duties down the aisle.

The girl looked over to the seats across the aisle from her. An older man, grey just peeking through his brown hair, stared back at her. He was typing on a laptop. The sound of the clicks on the keyboard played in the air. Angel looked away. She stashed her CD player back in her bag and slumped back in her chair, embarrassed that someone was there when she had woken up.

She felt warm in her coat with her wings just stuffed in it, fully hidden. It was starting to get warm and very uncomfortable. Wishing she could just open it up for the world to see and just cool off. But she came this far, she wasn't going to blow it now. Disregarding the thought, Angel looked out her window and watched the scenery pass her by. There were fields of grass and then deserted roads. Green. Grey. Green. Grey. The colours appearing then disappearing like some magic show act. Slowly, buildings were in sight. The clickey-clack of the train started to soften to a droning purr as the train pulled up into the new station.

The conductor came on the speaker. "Last stop. New York," he announced. Once the train came to a full stop, the passengers filed out of the door. Angel picked up her bag and carried it on her shoulder. Exiting the train, the satisfying feeling of finally arriving and leaving the confined space washed over her.

Angel walked among the other passengers in a sea of warm human bodies. She was pushed and shoved as people scurried on their way. The girl slowly navigated her way through them, finally breaking free. Walking away, she wished that someone were here to greet her. But there was no one. She was on her own to get to the Institute. Even though there was many people walking pass her, she still felt alone. She wandered. She was merely someone in unknown territory.

Clouds dispersed and revealed the golden sun in it's kingdom, the skies. Light poured onto the streets. Finally, Angel realised she had no idea where she was going and remembered Aunt Maggie wrote down the address and placed a map in her bag. So she slid off her bag from her shoulder and searched through it. In one of the pockets, she found both informative parchments. Looking at the address, it read:

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS

1407 GEAYMALKIN LANE, SALEM CENTER

WESTCHESTER COUNTY, NEW YORK

Angel smirked at the words _Gifted Youngsters_. _Well, that's one way to put it…_ She thought. Then, looking at the map, she saw that her aunt highlighted the way. _You'd think she have more faith in me in finding this place. But I guess any adult would fuss over their kid._ The girl followed the directions carefully, making her way down the sidewalk.

After a fifteen minute walk, she spotted a large mansion down the road in her field of vision. Angel placed the directions back in her bag, seeing that they were unneeded now. This was it. Her heartbeat jumped in excitement. Closing in on where she was headed for, the wonder and questions of what it would be like living in such an exquisite residence with people like her filled her up inside. Slowly, she stepped up in front of the black iron gates and placed each hand on a bar, looking in.

Lush green grass covered the grounds as a gravel path cut through it, leading up to the doorway. Perfect blue skies were over head.

From a distance, a roaring engine echoed down the street. A taxi came into view as it drove up to the Xavier institute, parking on the side of the road. Angel turned to see who was arriving. The taxi's door slammed shut with a loud click as a young man, no older than seventeen years of age, stepped out. With his bag at his side, he walked up to the gates. Angel watched him closely.

"Hey…" She said softly. She thought she'd introduce herself, "I'm Angel Arden." She touched her coat, making sure that her wings weren't in sight. She was too paranoid that she'd get laughed at, at how ironic she looked with wings and her first name. Attempting to hide the fear of being ridiculed, she etched a small smile on her face. The boy turned to face her, his short, loose brown hair was a bit tousled. Strands of hair hung across his forehead, just skimming his green eyes.

"'Ello," he greeted in a distinctive and clear British accent. He held out a hand. Angel took it and they shook hands. "The name's Jared St. James." A charming smile played on his lips.

Just then, the gates opened as if they had been waiting for the two all along. Walking in together, Angel and Jared headed up the path to the mansion. It seemed to only get bigger as they got closer. Excitement and fear was present within Angel, she clutched the strap of her bag.

"So did you just arrive or have you been here awhile?" Angel asked, wondering.

"Just arrived and yourself?" He replied, just as curious.

"Same," She paused, "So I guess, we're n the same boat." Somewhat, she felt relieved. She didn't feel totally alone in experiencing her first day here, now.

Reaching the door, it was Jared who rung the doorbell. In no time, the door swung open and the two were welcomed by a grinning boy. "Hey! I'm Bobby Drake. You must be the new students we've been waiting for. Come on in."

Stepping inside, Angel's eyes went wide as she glanced at how extravagant the mansion looked from inside. Bobby motioned for a young man who was walking by to come over. "This is Bradley. He'll be you're roommate, Jared." Bobby looked over at Brad, "You mind showing him the room?"

"No problem," Brad replied. "Follow me," Brad told Jared.

"See you around," Angel called out.

Jared turned his head, acknowledging her. "You too." Then the two boys left from sight.

"Now, it's your turn," Bobby stated.

Angel fidgeted with her bag. Strolling by, was a girl dressed in jeans and a grey sweater. A white strand of hair lingered in the mass of brown that she had.

"Hey Rogue," Bobby caught her attention. "Have you seen Celia around?"

"No. Haven't seen her."

"Well, you mind bringing Angel, here, to her room."

"Sure," she smirked. "Come along, suggah."

Angel followed obediently up the staircase and down the narrow hallway. On the walls, paintings were nailing up and the casual student passed them by. Dark brown coloured floors shined beneath their feet. Rogue lead the way until she reached the door she was searching for.

"Here we are," Rogue told her. "Feel free to just look around and unpack. I'll go find Celia so you can meet her."

Angel nodded. "Thanks." She pushed open the door and entered. A sweet aroma filled the air. In the room were two beds, Angel placed her bag on one of them. The girl sat, leaned back and let her head fall on the pillow. She wondered what her roommate was like. "Hmm… It's not so bad…" She guessed that anything would be better than back home, just hiding away in her room all day. Then again, she wasn't quite sure if things would be different here. Angel was unsure what to expect from the people who lived under this roof once she revealed her true appearance.

"Hey there!" A cheery voice came from the door. Angel looked up. There, in the doorway, a head peeked in. A girl close to Angel's age entered the room. She had very dark hair, only under a small ray of light did a little red appeared for a brief moment in her flowing, long curls, which just dangled passed her shoulders. But it was the girl's icy blue eyes that were highly emphasised. It reminded Angel of the clear blue skies that were present when she had arrived. The red head jumped on her own bed and took a seat with her legs crossed. "So you're Angel, right?" Angel sat up and nodded. "I'm Celia. As you might as guessed, I'll be your roomy." She paused, "you can take that coat off if you want."

"No! I'm fine," Angel jumped, probably a little too rash.

"Alright. That's okay," Celia replied quickly, realising she hit a nerve. "So may I ask what you do?"

"What?" Angel asked, unsure of what the girl was implying.

"Um. I meant what power do you have?" Celia merely reworded the question.

"Oh. Well, I'm not quite comfortable in talking about it." Angel was feeling a little uneasy.

"Well, that's fine. You can tell me when you are ready. As for me, I have the ability to absorb another mutants' powers." She brushed a hand through her hair, playing with a single curl.

Angel thought it was probably impolite not to make conversation. However, she felt very shy in being in an unknown place. _I wonder what Aunt Maggie is doing at this very moment…_She brushed the thought away. Angel stood without a word and had her back to Celia. Beginning to unpack, she started to take all contains out of her bag and placed them on her new bed.

"You can put your clothes in that dresser, if you want. It's yours," Celia pointed out.

"Okay," Angel said softly.

"Also, we are lucky enough to have a baloney connected to this room," The red haired girl smiled, she'd let Angel explore things on her own for now.

Angel stared down at her bag. From her wrist, a colourful bracelet fell around her hand. Her eyes shifted over to look at it. She froze.

It had on only been a week since _it _happened. Angel had tried to only block it out, trying to forget it all. But it was funny how one thing could change everything. Melody's scream and words flooded through her thoughts. The girl seemed to choke on the remembrance of her dead friend. Angel raced to the balcony doors and walked onto the balcony. Breathe In. Out. In. Out. Gripping at the railing, she inhaled the crisp, chilled air. In the distance, all the trees were covered in coloured décor, the leaves in vibrant reds, orange and golds. Peaceful. Though it would seem. Angel pulled off the bracelet and stuffed it in one of her pockets. She wasn't trying to disregard Melody's whole existence but rather shut that day out of her mind for awhile. It was too much to allow it to all come at once. All Angel needed was to take one step at a time.

Celia took Angel on a tour to let her get familiar where everything was. They headed into the kitchen. "Usually everything is all stocked up," Celia explained. "We have nearly anything."

Angel walked around then looked back at Celia. "Oh god. I'm don't think I'll be able to remember all this. I'm so going to get lost in here."

Celia scratched her head and made a half smile on her face. "I remember when I first arrived here. I accidentally walked into a danger room session and nearly lost a finger."

Angel blinked. "Oh, that makes me feel _so_ much better," She said sarcastically.

Celia laughed. "I'm sure you'll be okay." She turned to glance at the clock. "Ahh! We have to get to class. C'mon!" The red head raced out of the kitchen as Angel followed closely behind her. They ran through the halls. Passing them was an older young man with surreal eyewear. "You know the rules, Celia! No running in the halls!"

Celia stuck her tongue out at him. "We have no time for the rules, Scoot!" Angel smirked at Celia's reaction.

Eventually, both Angel and Celia made it to their classroom and stopped running at the door. At the same time, Bradley was leading Jared to the same class.

"Ha! You're late!" Celia shot at Brad.

He rose a brow. "So are you."

The red head shrugged. Brad and Celia walked inside the classroom. As for Angel and Jared, they went through at the exact time and jammed together. They stepped back out.

"Oops. Sorry," Angel said.

"After you," Jared offered.

"Thanks," Angel gave a small but simple smile of appreciation and stepped in, followed by Jared. The students took their seats and chatter arose in the class, the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Psst, Psst... Hey, new girl." A voice called out. Angel turned her head in the direction of the voice. "What do you have under that baggy coat of yours?" Angel stayed silent and crossed her arms, making sure nothing was peeking out from it.

The boy spoke again. "You got some skin condition? Or scales, maybe?" One of the boy's friends laughed.

"She must be one hell of a freak if she can't even look at herself," his friend responded. By now, Angel was looking at her desktop. She didn't have the will to argue. _Let them think what they want…_

"Hey! She's mute too!"

Celia turned in her seat. "Shut-up already. We're not all grotesque like you, Jordan."

The other students snickered, laughed and giggled at Celia's comment as the boy's face turned red.

Angel looked over at Celia, a hint of a smile seeped through her blank face, looking to Celia in gratitude. She was grateful that she was on her side.

The teacher finally arrived. "Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Grey." The class echoed back.

She gave an approving nod and placed her books on her desk. "Now," Jean looked up, "as you might have heard, we have two new students with us. Angel Arden and Jared St. James." She scanned the room. "I hope you all make them feel welcomed and be helpful through their first week here." Jean grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote page fifty-two. "Alright then. Well, let's begin. Open your books."

Daylight came to an end. The hallways were silent. Most of the students were in their rooms. Celia laid on her bed and Angel on hers.

"Lights out?" Celia asked.

"Sure," came the reply.

Celia shut off the light. Meanwhile, Angel still had her large coat on. She thought to herself, thinking what Aunt Maggie would say if she saw her. Angel got under her blankets and looked up at the ceiling. Slowly, she removed the coat and tossed it to the floor. She would be sleeping in her clothes tonight. Her wings touched the soft blankets, relieved to have escaped from the uncomfortable coat. Inhaling, she knew she was taking a small step forward.

"Celia?" Angel said, hoping that her roommate was still awake.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that question you asked me earlier? Well, my mutant powers are healing others or causing pain a little pain to bringing someone to the point of death by physical contact." She said this slightly seriously but calmly. "Also, the reason why I was wearing that coat today was that," She paused, "I was hiding my wings… Anyway, I'm sorry if I was so hesitant to tell you."

"That's okay." It was quiet; no one spoke for a couple minutes until Celia spoke again. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me."

Then at that, they slowly fell asleep.

_Everything looked just like a black and white movie as the scenery passed by slowly. Limbs of trees swayed in the soft breeze. On the gravelled floor red footprints appeared, leading to a motionless body in the middle of the road. The body's face was covered by wet, matted hair. A hand reached out to move the strands away. The face was white like freshly fallen snow. The eyes were closed but it was easily determined that it was Melody's dead body. Up ahead, red flashing lights were visible in the distance. Yet it was not fear for the approaching police cars but the outline of someone leaning against a tree several feet away from the scene. From the shape of the being, it was clear that it was a young woman. Her piercing blue eyes stared back as her short brown hair shaped her face. She merely watched. **She saw you…She knows what you did. It's all your fault. Murderer. Fault. You did it. She saw you…**_

Angel jointed up, waking up from her nightmare. She was breathing hard and lying to herself that it was all a dream. But it wasn't. It was all true. The Death. The on-coming police cars. And yes, someone was there that day who witnessed Angel murder Melody and saw that Angel was in fact a mutant.

Angel looked over at Celia, sleeping. She sighed, thankful she didn't wake her up. She fell back, her head landing on her pillow and closed her eyes. The girl felt scared that someone out there knew what she was but most of all, for what she had done.


End file.
